


Can't Help Falling in Love with You (All Over Again)

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Caretaking, Comfort No Hurt, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Overworking, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: "Hey babe, do you know CPR?"





	Can't Help Falling in Love with You (All Over Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



> This is my 300th fic, and it's dedicated to kristsune, without whom I'd have nowhere near the amount of fics I have. Kris is an angel, and has encouraged me through the bad days when I say I'll never write again, and celebrates the good days with me, when I know there's nothing I'd rather do but write. Thank you, and here's to another 300! Happy Valentine's, karta'vod.
> 
> (I suggest listening to Temuera Morrison's cover of [Can't Help Falling in Love with You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8OhnEsC4wyc) while you listen; it's my Jessix song.)

“Hey babe, I hope you know CPR…”

Kix looks up from signing off on his rounds, blinking at Jesse - he’s being set up, he knows it, but he’s been working for thirty hours straight, and he’s too tired to figure out how.  “Of course I do-”

“Because you take my breath away,” Jesse finishes, with a broad, mischievous grin.  

Kix has to give a tired, breathless laugh at that, all the post-battle stress melting away.  “Oh, ruus’ner,” he says, closing the distance between them to brush a kiss to the corner of Jesse’s lips, “I needed that, you know?”

Jesse tilts his head to give him a proper kiss.  “I know.  You need a good meal and a shower, too.  Come on.”  He wraps an arm around Kix’s back, gently steering him out of the medbay with a nod to Stick, Poke, and Killer.

Kix wants to argue, but he  _ was  _ finished with his rounds, and a shower, hot food, and  _ sleep _ sounds like paradise, so he rests his head on Jesse’s shoulder and lets him guide him to the ‘freshers.  Jesse turns on the water and gets him out of his scrubs - instead of being sensual, he’s efficient and steady, letting Kix lean into him for balance.  He strips down as well, joining Kix in the shower.  “You didn’t need to do this…”

Jesse’s chuckle is a low rumble against his back as Kix leans into his broad chest.  “No, but I like taking care of my husband.”  He brushes a kiss to Kix’s shaved temple, and Kix can feel his smile.  “Can’t fault me for that, can you?”

“Guess not.”  Kix smiles back at him, sighing in contentment as Jesse washes away the dirt and blood that managed to get through his nanoprene or scrubs, rubbing away the knots in his shoulders and back from too long holding positions while he worked, before moving down to his thighs and calves.  “Keep doing that, and I’m going to fall asleep right here,” he warns, though it’s hazy with adrenaline crash and the sheer relief as the aches he’d ignored for hours fades beneath Jesse’s strong, calloused hands.  

“Not yet, still need to get you that food first.  Don’t need you having a sugar crash when you wake up.”  Jesse presses another kiss to the back of his neck as he stands up, guiding Kix out of the shower to dry him off and get him into a clean set of blacks.  “Want me to carry you?” he offers, but Kix shakes his head after a moment of deliberation.  

“I can walk,” he says, but leans into Jesse’s side again as he does.  Still  _ walking _ , just with a little support.  Kriff, he’s tired.  “Wait… why are we going to the bunks?”  Jesse’s cryptic smile tells him nothing, but he’s too tired to care anyway.  Their bunk sounds like the best place in the whole galaxy at the moment.

When they walk in, though, there are two plates loaded with food he can smell from the door.  The lights are dim like usual, but for a moment, it feels more romantic than practical.  Jesse guides him to sit down, and offers him a plate.  “It’s not a lot, but I managed to get some things to make dinner.  And I even got…” he leans over to pull a small box out from under the bunk, “It’s not much, but here, for after.”

Kix opens the box, pulling out two pieces of- “Alderaani chocolate?  Jesse…”  His eyes burn, and he’s not sure if it’s exhaustion or emotion or both, but he rubs them anyway before looking back up at Jesse with a soft smile and a lump in his throat.

Jesse smiles and leans over to kiss him.  “Just eat your dinner, cyare.”  He settles back with his own plate.  

The meal is simple - just some kind of noodles and meat in sauce - but it’s better than anything Kix has ever eaten in his life.  He can feel his eyes drooping shut as he accepts the chocolate from Jesse’s fingers, and he savors the taste as he lets his husband lay him back before curling around him, warm and broad against his back.  

“Happy anniversary, riduur’ner.”

Kix smiles and turns just enough to kiss him.  “Happy anniversary, ruus’ner.”


End file.
